I love you, Goodbye
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Songfic. Short and agnsty about some of Yuki Eiri's thoughts and actions towards Shuichi, pretty plotless really ^_^ Rated for mild shounen ai content. Please R+R Arigatou! *scampers away*


Disclaimer: Okay onto the legal ranting! *grins* The song "I love you goodbye" belongs to Celine Dion and the characters in this fic i am writting belong to Muramaki-sama *Worships* I have said this before, and I shall say this again I OWN NOTHING! I am not making any money *whines* infact im broke!! *laughs* so ya couldn't really sue anyway! This is also SHOUNEN AI! *waves banners* which basically in a nutshell means boy/boy love if ya dun like! dun read! simple as that really kiddies *smirks* All comments welcome! flames will be sent to Virginia to keep my fire going ^_^ please R+R!! Arigatou! *scampers away to listening to "Gypsys Tramps and thieves" *coughs* okay..okay..yeah i know bish has weird music taste *laughs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love you...Goodbye  
  
  
Wish i could be the one,  
The one who could give you love,  
The kind of love you really need,  
Wish i could say to you, that i'll always stay with you,  
But baby that's not me.  
  
Yuki looked over at Shuichi's sleeping form, watching as the first ray's of the morning danced off the younger boys hair as if someone had placed a halow there. Yuki had been hurt in the past, badly, although the scars had half healed. But this boy shifting in his bed scarred him like nothing else, he was so innocent, so trusting, it broke Yuki's heart everytime he looked into Shuichi's eyes, for they held such love. It confused him to no end, for he didn't understand why, why would someone like Shuichi want a cold heartless bastard like himself?  
  
You need someone, willing to give their heart and soul to you,  
Promise you forever, baby that's something i can't do,  
Oh I could say that i'll be all you need, but that would be a lie,  
I know i'd only hurt you, I know i'd only make you cry,  
I'm not the one your needing, I love you..Goodbye.  
  
Moving to sit on the corner of the bed Yuki began stroking the pink strands of his hair gently, making hardly any movement as to not wake his angel, smiling slightly he traced the younger boys lips with his fingertips. He knew this was for the best, he couldn't keep hurting him, he couldn't bring himself to see anymore pain darting across Shuichi's face anytime he said something cold. Shuichi needed someone like himself, someone with a passion for life, someone that didn't end every other sentance with "Brat" or "Idiot" this was something Yuki himself couldn't remember how to do anymore.  
  
I hope some day you can, Find some way to understand,  
I'm only doing this for you, I don't really wanna go,  
But deep in my heart i know, This is the kindest thing to do.  
  
It wasn't that Yuki didn't love him. Gods he would move heaven and hell to protect Shuichi, he would sell his soul if that would make the boy happy. It was for this very reason that Yuki couldn't continue loving him. He had to make Shuichi forget. Counseling himself over and over   
"I don't love you...I don't love you" it was getting harder every time. Cutting like jagged shards of glass, or perhaps it was the ice in his heart splintering, he didn't know.  
  
You'll find someone, Who'll be the one that I could never be,  
Who'll give you something better, Than the love you'll find with me,  
Oh I could say that i'll be all you need, But that would be a crime,  
I know i'd only hurt you, I know i'd only make you cry,  
I'm not the one your needing, I love you....Goodbye.  
  
Leaning down, Yuki kissed Shuichi's lips for the last time, drinking in his warmth and locking the memory of the happiness he found once deep away in his heart. Looking through glazed eye's at the younger man Yuki found he was crying, gingerly touching his face he felt a wetness run down his cheeks. Sighing slightly he began to ease himself away from the bed, stopping sharply as the boy in the bed stirred.  
"mmmmm..Yuki..."  
Blinking to stop the tears from breaking down the last courage he was franticlly grabbing at Yuki Eiri looked at his watch, his cab would be outside in the few minutes.  
  
Leaving someone, When you love someone,  
Is the hardest thing to do, When you love someone as much as i love you,  
Oh i don't wanna leave you, Baby it tears me up inside,  
But i'll never be the one your needing, I love you...Goodbye.  
  
The beeping of the cab snapped Yuki from his daydream. Looking back at Shuichi, Yuki new this was going to hurt them both, but in time the pain would fade, and someday Shuichi would laugh again. Walking to the door Yuki quietly began to shut it, stepping out into the lonley world, an angel that had lost his wings, for Yuki knew he had lost his potential to fly the day he would loose his wings, the day he left shuichi.  
  
"I love you...Please..forget me...Shuichi"  
  
Baby its never gonna work out,  
I love you....Goodbye.  
  
Bish. 


End file.
